Jade J'Adore
Jade J'Adore is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. With the power to heal broken hearts, Jade loves love! She is the cousin of one of the original Bratz, Jade. Personality Jade J'Adore is total Love freak! She loves love! She studies it, lives it, breaths it, and focuses primarily on it. While this may make her a little bit of a snoop, since she always likes to heal one's broken heart. She always uses her abilities for good and only wishes to help others out of the goodness out of her own heart. She loves punk glam looks, luxurious lace, mysterious eyes and hearts on everything. Appearance Jade J'Adore is a ghostly white skinned girl with light red blush cheeks and Magenta pink eyes usually covered by a very thin, fishnet material. The pupils of her eyes are shaped like hearts. Her lips are bright red. Her white hair, with straight cut bangs above her eyes is in a somewhat long bob-cut. Her witchmark is a fancy heart with an arrow on her outer left arm. Jade's color scheme usually consist of white, red, and black. She wears a white dress with puff sleeves and a black heart at the chest with white markings on it and zig-zag stitching going straight down. On the skirt of the dress is five pieces of material on both sides. These being: Black, black with red, white with black markings, red fishnet, and white spikes. She also wears a black fishnet piece around her neck, fingerless gloves, and pantyhose. Along with a loose, off the shoulder red cape, black heart shaped knee pads, and black heels with multiple buckles. Her witch hat is a red color with ruffle-trim and a red feather. Normally she can be seen holding a small heart shaped purse. Midnight Beach For the Midnight Beach line, Jade's hair seems to be slightly longer then previously, and is worn with a red witch hat. She also has a pair of black heart shaped sunglasses over her eyes, along with silver earrings. Jade's bathing suit is a red sequined top and bottom, held together with a black belt with red hearts all over it. She has a semi-translucent cape matching her attire. On her feet are a pair of red and yellow sandals, while on her wrist is a plain white bracelet. Magic Night Out Jade's hair has turned pale pink and is just a little bit longer then normal. Her eyes also have a pinkish tinge to them. Her makeup consists of pale pink blush and fuschia lipstick. On her head is a purple and black witch hat with a heart charm attached to it. On her ears are triangle shaped earrings. Attire wise, Jade wears a dull pink dress under a black nylon dress piece with designs all over it and a white double-heart piece at her waist. She also wears above the knee nylon stockings and pale lilac sandals with pieces around the ankle. The light up broomstick Jade comes with if pale/dull pink. Normal Form Recently revealed in animated images, the girls have a previous form before they were changed into their most known form. While the clothing is the same, Jade had brownish colored hair and eyes, but wore the same makeup and same hairstyle. She lacks the fishnet wristbands and pantyhose, along with kneepads, cape, and hat. Pet Kissifuss is Jade's favorite pet, and has the power to help heal broken hearts. It is unknown how Kissifuss may feel but it seems to like love as much as Jade does! Kissifuss' tummy will light up when a button is pressed. Kissifuss is a red creature with a round head and heart shaped face with big white eyes usually with a pink heart in them, and two small teeth that stick out usually. It's tail is rounded to resemble a heart, along with two small heart ears, dark paws, and very small feet. On its tummy is a broken heart symbol. Merchandise Jade J'Adore Doll Jade J'Adore's card and spell item is in the shape of a heart. Using it on the website unlocks special videos. Differences between doll and art: *The cape is closed with a silver shield on the doll *The top of the dolls outfit is black see-through material, while the doll has a pure white dress. *The doll has pale-fair skin coloring while art has white. *The hairstyle is slightly different *The doll lacks the artworks fishnet gloves and pantyhose/stockings *The doll has black buckled boots while the art wears buckled heels *The doll has three parts of material on each side of the dress while the art has five. *The doll also has red stitches along the design of her dress. *The doll lacks the red feather on the hat. *The dolls eyes are bright red while the art has Magenta Pink Walk in the Park A fashion pack for any doll, but usually seen with Jade. A very cute pink school attire! Consists of a pink button top with tie and bustier-like piece and small heart on the side, Magenta pink multi-layer skirt and bow, pink polkadot witch hat, pink purse with black bow, and a small shawl/dress piece for the pet. Midnight Beach Jade J'adore Midnigh Beach doll glows in the dark and comes with glasses and a hair brush shaped-like a broom. Quotes “I'm a true romantic with gorgeous goth glam style! Love troubles? No problem...'cause I can heal your broken heart in a heartbeat!” Trivia *Jade was originally one of the only dolls to have her hair color match the artwork. With newer merchandise this seems to be on all doll art now. *Jade's spell goes as: Amore! Amore! May true love start, Bratzacadabra! Heal my broken heart!" *Jade's name "J'Adore" sounds french. While Adore means "to love and cherish a lot". *Like others, the prototype Jade resembled the artwork much more closely. Such as a sparkly cape, fishnet pantyhose and heels, fishnet fingerless gloves, a dress resembling the one worn by the art, silver hoop earings, a feathery hat, and a smaller face. Gallery Webisodes I know which one i want!.png All the capes.png JadeNormalForm.jpg Jade-and-Yasmina-Midnight-Beach.png Jade-holding-a-rose.png Jade-introducing-Vamelina-to-the-girls.png Jadebikl247awhr6q45nh.jpg In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-and-Brad.png In-the-Big-Screen-Jade-getting-makeup-done.png The Rrr-runway-Jade-Cloetta-making-fashion.png The Rrr-runway-Jade-senses-sadness.png The Rrr-runway-Jade-walking.png Jade-Next!.png Jade fashion.png Jade-in-Double-Trouble.png Merchandise Jade-doll-in-box.jpg Jade Doll.png 300062 395679030512894 1789840108 n.jpg Jade Magic Night Out Closeup.png Music Video Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 1.07.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 1.07.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 1.06.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-07 at 1.06.11 PM.png Miscellaneous Jade Proto.png|Jade's prototype Jade-Rrr-runway-dress.jpg|Jade's doll wearing the dress she wore in The Rrr-runway. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animated Category:Female Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students